Played- Darkest Powers Chronicles
by Eletha Landon
Summary: Derek has to figure out the hard way that Chloe plays to win, whether she's trying to or not. Cute little Darkest Powers Chronicles One-Shot with fluff and mild citrus. Rated T. Please read and review.


**Author's Note- In the midst of writing ahead for Forbidden, this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't pass it up. :)**

**It's short, sweet and to the point. It's rated T for mild citrus and a little language. Set way after the reckoning, this is just a simple One-Shot of our favorite werewolf/necro duo and I want to dedicate it to tigerlilly88. She just started writing fanfiction and she's trying really hard to get her work out there. So, for being proud of her efforts, this goes to her. **

**Would anyone else like a One-Shot? I always take requests- still accepting for R.t.b.T One-Shot Series- and tend to get a pretty decent piece out by doing so. Let me know in a PM if any of you readers are interested. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Played**

"No." I deadpanned as she stepped into my room, rejecting her request before she could even ask. I didn't even bother looking up from the book I was skimming through as I sat at my desk, expressing that this wasn't up for a discussion.

I'd heard her and Tori going on about it in their room down the hall as if they were actually sitting in my bedroom and, honestly, she should have considered that. I _was_ a werewolf after all.

You'd think that, after two and a half years, I would have gotten tired of overhearing just about everyone's conversations within a healthy distance of myself and chose to tune them out. In retrospect, that's an accurate assumption. However, when I hear, _'Do you think Derek will go for it?' 'No, absolutely not. Do you know how many remarks I can pull out of that, let alone all the shit he's going to get from Simon? He's not going to do it,'_ it tends to grab my attention.

And, after hearing and understanding exactly what _it_ was, I, for once, wholeheartedly agreed with Tori.

"Damn werewolf hearing," She muttered dryly, approaching me from behind as my back faced the door to me and Simon's room.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to," She retorted, tone tight with frustration. I could sense that it was more towards herself than me. She knew I wouldn't be down for it, or else she wouldn't have asked Tori for her advice.

I grunted, my attention particularly glued to my copy of advanced Physics, trying to at least keep myself educated as I took a year's break from school before enrolling into college.

I had graduated high school the previous June, along with Tori and Simon. We had all decided that it would be best to wait until our whole group could start college together in order to keep from being separated too long. Such simple sacrifices needed to be made while we remained hidden from the Cabal and, truly, I didn't mind too much.

I didn't really like the idea of going off to college without her anyways.

"Please, Derek. It's just for one ni-"

"No." I rumbled once again, hoping that it would just end right there and she would drop it.

I knew better.

When she remained silent for too long, I dared not to look in her direction, knowing very well what game she was about to play. She always did this thing- not quite purposefully- where, whenever I rejected an idea of hers, she'd slump in disappointment and her blue eyes would get all big with sadness while her lower lip jut out pathetically.

It took me till I had realized that she was my mate to finally figure out that, with that one simple look, I was merely putty in her hands.

"Pouting isn't going to work on me." I stated monotonously, while simultaneously reading over an interesting theory about the Schrodinger Equation.

"I wasn't pouting," She snapped, exacerbated.

I decided not to reply and, knowing her temper, I was taking a gamble at her reaction of this to go one of two ways. She'd either start demanding my attention and for me to hear her out or she'd stomp out angrily and get over it later.

I was seriously praying- though doubting it exceptionally- for the latter.

Soon enough, I felt a small pair of arms slide over my shoulders from behind, constricting around my neck as her chest pressed flush against my upper back that was exposed from my desk chair. I sighed as she rested her head against mine, her warm breath tickling my ear almost enticingly.

"Chloe." I grumbled, annoyed. I wasn't exactly frustrated with the idea of my girlfriend being affectionate. It was what she wanted out of it I had a problem with.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't want to go to that stupid party anyways." She said quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"My decision doesn't have to keep you from going to the party, Chloe. I'm just not doing_ that_ nor do I really care for going."

"So, you wouldn't even go to the party if I had asked you without the-"

"It's a high school party," I interjected, ignoring her touch and her soft voice for the sake of the swell I was starting to feel in my pants. I had gotten really good at that over the past couple of years and could honestly say that I was quite proud of myself for it too.

"So? Simon and Tori are going."

"Because they're Simon and Tori. Parties are their thing, not mine."

After a long moment, I felt Chloe's head nod against mine and she stated firmly, "Alright."

Taken aback, I finally spun in my chair to fully face her. She released me to allow it and I raised a quizzical brow at her as she casually slipped her hands into the pocket of the bright red sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She shrugged, her lips tugging in that small smile I had grown to adore. Her wide, blue orbs were bright and sincere and I was reminded why I was in love with her. Her acceptance, agreeability, kindness and selfless nature. I knew how much she wanted to go to this party. It was one of the many things she desired for the both of us in order to catch a break from the weekly Changes and her regular ghost occurrences and have some time for normalcy. And yet, instead of insisting, she was telling me, "I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Thanks, Chloe." I mumbled, giving her a grateful smile in return.

She grinned and leaned down, pecking me softly on the lips. But, when she started to pull away, she stopped short, her lips a mere inch away from mine. I met her blue orbs as they flashed suddenly with a faint light of desire.

Her hands must have escaped the confines of her sweatshirt's pocket for they were tenderly placing themselves on either side of my face, brining my lips back to hers gingerly. Confused, I allowed Chloe the lead but kissed her back, permitting our lips to move gently and slowly against each other.

As the air around us started to heat up, I realized that Chloe was no longer after a simple kiss. I felt her tongue ghost against my lower lip and resisted the urge to sigh contentedly. While I glanced my own tongue against the warm and soft muscle of hers, I made to stand and give us a better leverage for where this was beginning to escalate.

However, Chloe's small hands moved quickly from my cheeks to my shoulders and she shoved against me, briefly breaking the contact of our mouths. Falling back into my chair, I stole a glance at her, perplexed by her sudden and uncharacteristic actions only to find the lustful light in her eyes darker than before.

Swallowing hard, I cupped my hands around the back of knees, tugging roughly until she fell on top of me, straddling my lap, my own wants beginning to boil in the pit of my stomach. I captured her lips again, kissing her forcefully as she tangled her fingers into my hair and my hands roamed their way from her thighs to her hips.

Chloe gasped and snatched up my lower lip with her teeth as I gripped tighter at her sides, threatening to put a little more friction between our otherwise motionless hips. I groaned as she released her prisoner and moved my abused lips to the smooth, pale skin at the base of her throat.

"You know," She breathed, voice pitching slightly as my tongue flicked over my favorite spot where her neck met with her shoulder. "It's been a while."

"Mmm," I agreed, nipping and pecking just below her jaw while my hands foraged over the curves that the age seventeen had gifted her.

"We c-could leave with Tori and Simon to go to this p-party. Just to g-get out of the house and away from your Dad and my Aunt. Then we could sneak off and find some place to be alone."

I smiled against her skin, halting in my advances where my right thumb was just centimeters away from grazing over the lower regions of her breast beneath her sweatshirt. I looked up at her and murmured, "Alright," gruffly, thrilled that my denial of her asinine request and desire to go to the stupid party had led us in this direction.

She beamed and pulled herself up, eyes almost suspiciously too alight with eagerness.

"Okay, I'm going to go let Simon know that we're ready then."

I smirked as she skirted from the room giddily and stood, taking a deep breath to calm the heat tingling throughout my body as I did so. Two and a half years and Chloe could still make me feel like that guy just discovering that he really could have all that he wanted. All that he deserved.

I glanced across the room towards the mirror hanging on the wall, sure to find myself grinning deviously back with slightly heated cheeks.

Instead, however, I was greeted by my own surprised look as I caught sight of a pair of soft, fluffy black wolf ears accessorizing the top of my head, the headband they were glued too hidden well in my messy mop of hair.

What the- How the hell did she-

"Damn it, Chloe!" I growled loudly, briefly catching the faint sound of her giggling downstairs when she heard me.

Upon realizing that she must have put them there while my guard was down, I rumbled a string of curses and grabbed my favorite black jacket, knowing full well that Chloe never really planned to sneak off with me at all but attend the God forsaken holiday party while I was dressed to match her simple ensemble of Little Red Riding Hood made obvious by her sweatshirt.

Fuming and annoyed that I had just been played by my own girlfriend, I blew out a frustrated breath as I bumped into Tori at the top of the stairs.

She smirked at me- her being clad in a Hogwarts school girl uniform from Harry Potter- and snickered.

"Happy Halloween, wolf boy."

**There you go! Hope you liked it. :) I know it's not Halloween, but the idea just fit. Please leave lots of reviews and PM me if you would also like a One-Shot. Just let me know what characters you would like me to use and give me a prompt.**

**Be sure to add me on either:**

**Facebook- Alasyn Lauren**

**-or-**

**Deviantart- AlasynEletha**

**Or both and please check out Forbidden if you're looking for a smexy Professor Souza. ;)**

**Did I already mention review?**


End file.
